


Reality vs Expectation

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post WGM AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: How was Jongin supposed to know when the line between reality and make believe gets crossed?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from AFF. :)  
> I just had to write something about what could happen to WGM couples after the show.  
> I've been morbidly curious. LOL  
> I hope you enjoy :D

“Jagi.”

Jongin’s head snapped up at the mention of a single word. How that has gotten through the song that has been playing pretty loudly on his earphones is beyond him but nonetheless, there he is, looking up to a person that he hasn’t imagined himself to see again. It’s not like they have parted in bad terms; they just haven’t parted in good either. This particular person with big, bright eyes and such a warm, heart-shaped smile isn’t a stranger to Jongin but at the same time, he still is. Jongin isn’t sure on how to answer to the pet name. He can’t exactly pull the other closer in a one-armed hug as he would’ve done before.

It wasn’t that long for the awkward air to start creeping upon them and the bright smile that has greeted Jongin at first faltered into a fake looking one. He knows that if he was some bystander, the two of them were painful to watch.

“I’m sorry,” Do Kyungsoo quickly apologized and bowed low. Before Jongin could even make sense of it, the singer has turned on his heels and has started to walk away. The choreographer didn’t miss the way the other’s eyes got clouded and his over-all expression turned dejected. It wasn’t Kyungsoo’s fault, after all. Jongin is just that bad in socializing that he couldn’t even greet his ex-husband properly. There was no cameras or PDs to prompt him on what to do so he is kind of lost.

Kim Jongin was never good with hellos nor with goodbyes. Will it be okay for him to get reference from their past? Will that even be appropriate? He didn’t want to offend the elder singer but then, he might’ve already did, considering that he’s walking away from the choreographer without another word.

Jongin stood and closed Kyungsoo’s head start in three long strides. He reached for the other’s wrist but missed. Maybe it was for the better since he was able to grab hold of a familiar smaller hand and it was easier to pull the singer to a stop. The latter tried to free himself from the hold but Jongin held on tight. There are only a few reasons for Kyungsoo to be there in the same place as he is and if he is right, it won’t do the both of them any good if they start on the wrong foot. Jongin makes a mental note to scold himself and gather his shit together.

“Hey, Soo. I’m sorry,” he started as soon as the singer stopped struggling from his hold. He’s still faced with the singer’s seemingly broader back but the choreographer decides to not push his luck too much. “I… I was just surprised to see you here. It was all… unexpected. I’m sorry, Soo,” he chuckled humorlessly. “You know me. And, I guess that’s something that still hasn’t changed. Really, I’m sorry.”

When Kyungsoo faced him with a slightly wary expression, Jongin tried his best to smile. It has been able to reassure Kyungsoo before and maybe, it could still do the trick this time.

“I get it,” at that, the choreographer sighed in relief. “I’m sorry, I overreacted. It’s just that… I wanted to kinda take you by surprise and I succeeded. Only I think it wasn’t the best way to do it. I’m sorry if I offended you or something.”

That wasn’t what Jongin has been after but at least, Kyungsoo’s not mad at him for being a douche. Still, his brows furrowed in worry as the singer has never been one for too many words but he has just… rambled along. And as far as his memory is concerned, he only does that whenever he is nervous or afraid. Jongin doesn’t want any of that. He was used to seeing Kyungsoo smile or laugh whenever they were together, most of the time, and that’s the only way he knows in how to be with the singer. He wasn’t planning on changing that anytime soon because a happy Kyungsoo could easily make a happy world, in Jongin’s humble opinion.

“What about we put that behind us and pretend that that didn’t happen,” the dancer took a deep breath and regarded the other with a serious face before melting in a more genuine smile. “How have you been, Soo? I missed you.”

Maybe one thing that Jongin should unlearn from being with Kyungsoo is that he runs his mouth too much whenever he’s with him. The level of comfort that he has around the other has been higher than most of the people that he has known for far longer and has been with more often compared to Kyungsoo. It might’ve been okay before but seeing their status of relationship (or lack thereof), it is just uncalled for.

He rethinks that as Kyungsoo’s tinkling laugh rang inside the waiting room where they had first met after five years of non-contact, five years after their six-month pseudo relationship under WGM has ended. He felt a calming feeling settle inside his chest that he didn’t know he missed until he felt it again. It’s just the same as before, Kyungsoo having that effect on him that nobody else has. Thinking back, it was incredibly stupid if him to have stopped communicating with the singer. They could’ve stayed as friends and Jongin might’ve been able to add him into the small circle of people who matters in his life, even outside the show that has brought them together.

“Fine, fine. I missed you, too, Jong. It’s been so long. You owe me.”

 

Kim Jongin doesn’t know how his boss and cousin, Kim Junmyeon, has coerced him in so many things that he hasn’t imagined himself getting into. For one, it was Junmyeon who volunteered Jongin to be his replacement in the student council when he graduated in high school. For a reason or another, Jongin did end up as the president of the whole student body through a landslide victory. He has never had any experience with any of those shits but he ended up as the leader. If it weren’t for the other capable officers, Jongin might’ve thrown their school into the dumpster.

And then, it was Junmyeon who convinced his parents to let him be a dance major despite their wishes for Jongin to take some business-related curriculum because they have the entertainment agency to hand over to him. Jongin has already resigned into the idea of managing people instead of continuing his dancing but then his cousin has swooped in to get his ass into the Performing Arts department of the university they both attended. He took it upon himself to run the company in behalf of Jongin so that his favorite baby cousin could do whatever he pleases.

Jongin has known long before that the elder doesn’t really do anything that will harm him in any way. His motives might be vague at first but eventually, the younger will be able to figure out and he mostly feels thankful for Junmyeon.

And maybe, Jongin’s most favorite and hated deed done for him by his elder cousin is signing him up for We Got Married. Back then, the elder has reasoned that Jongin sill has a very, very big world to explore and one way to start that is by getting into a reality show where he will fake a relationship with someone. Jongin failed to see the logic in that but he blames his blind trust on Junmyeon that he found himself in the set of the show not long after.

But then, there he met the timid singer who was looped into the show because his manager thinks that it is a good way for him to share his other side to his fans. It was stupidly ironic to expect someone to show something real in a show that was based on something fake but it probably worked to an extent because Kyungsoo did earn a whole lot more fans due to the show. And Jongin? He was able to meet the Kyungsoo behind the singer and was able to feel happy because of something aside from dancing and his pet dogs.

Things and people come and go, and so did their temporary time together. It hasn’t gotten to Jongin until it was too late to reach out to the singer without making things awkward. Jongin had been right since that is exactly what had happened the first time they met again.

Bringing Kyungsoo into the reality show that his cousin has cooked up for their company is yet another ploy for Jongin, he knows. But what is Junmyeon’s motive this time?

“Ahh, perfect. Nice to see you again, Kyungsoo-yah. And thank you for accepting the job,” Junmyeon boomed as he entered the waiting room with his usual blinding smile but Jongin saw the hint of smugness beneath it. He let out a resigned sigh. Trust his cousin to come up with things like this.

Kyungsoo took the proffered hand and smiled at the then CEO of Kim Entertainment. “It’s an honor, Junmyeon-hyung. Maybe it is time for me to take the back seat. Thank you for trusting in me to do this.”

The singer has always had this polite demeanor whenever he is around someone with authority or with the elders, Jongin observed. He knew that this is one of the reasons why Kyungsoo is one of the withstanding artists in the industry. His impeccable manners and likeable charm has set him apart and placed himself in the good books of so many people. A strange sense of pride washed over Jongin and he knows that he is smiling creepily. He just wishes that he could school his expression before Kyungsoo could catch him.

“Actually, the main reason that I wanted you to do this is to save Jonginnie and his sad, sad heart. He is an idiot for not talking to you, at all,” Junmyeon had the nerve to glare at his speechless cousin. “Please forgive him.”

Jongin lists this reunion with Kyungsoo as one of the things that he would strangle his older cousin for. “Hyung.”

And he forgot one tiny little detail about Do Kyungsoo. He loves to tease Jongin whenever he could. Maybe Jongin was just banking that on the years that they have been apart, Kyungsoo might’ve forgotten things such as that. But Jongin is wrong.

“Aww. You said you did miss me, Jonginnie. Come give me a hug?” the singer opened his arms and was chuckling playfully. Feeling ganged on, Jongin pouted childishly and it has been too long since he has done that. It seems like Kyungsoo is unearthing things from deep inside him and pulling them back into the surface.

“I hate you two.”

It was Kyungsoo’s turn to pout but his eyes are still gleaming with mirth. “Come on, jagi. I’ll think about forgiving you for not keeping in touch if you give me a nice, long hug.”

If Jongin hasn’t had his eyes on Kyungsoo, he wouldn’t have seen the way his face fell by the end of his statement. But then he would’ve heard the change in tone right in the middle. It started as teasing but as the singer finished talking, a crippling guilt settled into the pit of the choreographer’s stomach. He knew he was at fault there and so why wouldn’t he grab the opportunity to make things right? This is Kyungsoo after all.

Whatever make believe the public has seen in the two of them while they were portraying a couple in front of the camera, Kyungsoo is one caring and affectionate person behind all the staged skinship and dates. He did not only do what was asked of him but he also helped Jongin survive that stifling fantasy. He owed Kyungsoo so much and he feels so fucking bad that he has been a reason for Kyungsoo to feel down.

Without wanting to fuck up any more than he did, Jongin wordlessly stepped into the awaiting embrace and pulled Kyungsoo into what he hopes to pass what the other has requested to be a nice, long hug. Kyungsoo then wrapped his arms around his waist tightly and Jongin thinks that he owes him even more than just a hug. He has a lot to make up for when the elder’s muffled voice told him, “I’ve waited for this for so long.”

 

The auditions are starting in three days and Jongin was called in for a briefing. Actually, all of the mentors were called in to let them know how the audition process will proceed. He has almost begged his cousin to just let him in on the secret so that he could skip the meeting but one word has Jongin foregoing the current choreography that he was putting together in favor of being present in yet another meeting.

“You do know that Kyungsoo’s gonna be there too, right?”

Jongin chose to ignore the shit-eating grin that Junmyeon has tacked after his question and ended the call in favor of making himself presentable. He swears that the only reason why he has taken an hour-long bath is that he was sweating too much because of dancing and he needed to get rid of any unwanted smell on himself. It wasn’t because he was trying hard to impress someone by not looking like some hobo .

He would also tell you that he had pored a lot more time into digging in his closet for clothes is because he wanted to wear something extra warm as the weather man has warned that the air is starting to get chilly as autumn comes to a close. It wasn’t because he was looking for a certain navy blue sweater that has been given to him by Kyungsoo as a gift for their joint birthday celebration, three months into their marriage.

But if he is being honest with himself, he took these extra mile because of Kyungsoo. From their last meeting, something has been stirred inside of Jongin and he is quite sure that it was his five-year younger self, the one who was tasked to look good for Kyungsoo before they get to see each other in their shared house or for their dates. Don’t ask him why because Jongin doesn’t know the answer himself and he’s just going along with it because why not? It won’t hurt to look good on some days.

He realized just a bit later that he can’t fool himself into thinking that he was doing this for himself because the moment that he has arrived inside the conference room beside Junmyeon’s office, his eyes has immediately searched for the singer and anticipated for his reaction. He wasn’t disappointed though for Kyungsoo waved at him with a big smile and told him that you look great today, Jonginnie!

Mission accomplished, he thought to himself and then groaned mentally as he failed to lie even to his own self.

“You do look nice, Jongin-ah. Where did you get that sweater? I haven’t seen you wear that before. Did you just buy it?” Yixing, Junmyeon’s boyfriend and the other mentor, tilted his head in confusion. For a second, Jongin considered lying and affirming what the elder has said but he looked at Kyungsoo and with his concentrated look, he knew that the singer has somewhat recognized the clothing.

Nothing will be better if he lies, Jongin figures.

“It’s a birthday gift from Kyungsoo-hyung,” he confessed with a blush. He heard a suspicious snicker and sure enough, it came from Yixing himself with his boyfriend trying to hide his smile from behind him. As much as he admires the Chinese artist professionally, he shouldn’t forget that he is dating his traitor of a cousin and years of being together has got to have some influence over Yixing. He shot the couple a glare that was short-lived as he spied Kyungsoo fidgeting on his seat.

“Y-you weren’t wearing it?” he sounded so heartbroken and Jongin started to panic internally. He didn’t mean for this to happen!

“Was it… ugly? I thought you liked it. You said you did,” the accusation is there and what could the choreographer do to defend himself? Nothing. Even though he is directly guilty as charged, the sweater is still in its good-as-new condition because among other things that was Kyungsoo-related, they were stashed away behind his closet upon thinking that they were both going their own separate ways. Jongin knew that couples formed in WGM has always had this no-strings-attached implied and he was quick to assume that as well with his case.

Shouldn’t he have?

“No matter. You are wearing it now anyway,” Kyungsoo’s voice dragged him out from his own thoughts.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized but he’s not sure what for. Jongin looked for any reaction from the elder but he has stood up with his back facing him, stretching a little bit before letting out a sigh that spoke volumes.

“There’s nothing to apologize for, Jongin,” the singer spoke after a few moments of quiet, reassuring. But then, why is Jongin feeling like Kyungsoo is saying the opposite? A heartbeat later, he turned with a smile to the trio. “I’m gonna go grab something from the coffee shop in the ground floor. Do you want anything?” he offered.

The couple was silenced from the tension that loomed above their heads. They both declined the offer but looked a t Jongin sharply, communicating mentally that he should be doing something but for the life of him, Jongin doesn’t know what. Kyungsoo nodded and headed towards the door when Junmyeon hissed at his cousin to follow the other out. Still at a loss, Jongin followed Kyungsoo, hesitant at first but when he heard faint sniffles, he sped up until he caught up with him in the lifts.

Kyungsoo’s shoulders were shaking slightly and he rubbed his face with his fist before he pressed the down button. Jongin felt like crying too. Not everything is making sense to him but he knows that he has hurt Kyungsoo for being uncaring to what they had shared in the damned fake marriage show. He knew that Kyungsoo had been nothing but understanding to him the entire time and has showed Jongin the care that no one apart from his family has given him. But he also knew that all of that was spurred because of a script. How was he supposed to know what’s truly real and what’s not?

Everything was supposed to be just for the sake of entertainment. Sure, Jongin has shared real facts about him during the course of the show as he and Kyungsoo had those moments where they just talk even after the camera has stopped rolling. The singer seemed to have been interested then but how was Jongin supposed to know if it wasn’t just for the sake of the show? He knows that he did ask Kyungsoo about some personal things as well because he wouldn’t want to do something that will have a negative reaction from Kyungsoo and their audience. But one reason is also that he has been curious.

Kyungsoo has helped him in their tasks that involve too many stranger interaction and he was the one who led the two of them if their mission for that taping day is more physical. Jongin has expected that much along with the other things that has happened between him and Kyungsoo during WGM. They held hands, they gave each other good words, they have sometimes argued, they introduced each other to some important people in their lives, they’ve given each other gifts, they hugged and they even kissed a couple of times, on cam and off cam (to make sure that they look believable on screen).

All of that was what have been expected from them. It made Jongin happy, sure. It wasn’t everyday that someone wishes him good morning or ask how his day went or have request that he dance just because. All those memories are pretty memorable but he hasn’t taken them to heart.

Should he have?

Was it wrong that he has taken the easier road for someone as socially challenged as he is? Was it wrong that he regarded their relationship like how other’s have treated theirs after the show? Was it wrong that he chose to immerse back into the life that he has before meeting Kyungsoo, before WGM?

The elevator arrived, snapping Jongin out of his trance and he followed Kyungsoo close as the latter stepped into the metal box. When the singer realized that he wasn’t alone and who his company was, he furiously tried to dry his eyes with the sleeves of his own sweater. It’s black and it was only then that Jongin belatedly realized that it was the sweater that he has given the singer for that same birthday celebration that he has gotten the one that he was wearing.

He had the letters KS embroidered by the cuffs to stand for Kyungsoo, he reasoned before. But now that he remembers, he actually did that to stand for their couple name Kaisoo. Jongin still uses his stage name Kai but then Kyungsoo never referred to him as such, always using his real name.

It didn’t look as new as his does and this has brought another wave of guilt washing through his insides. This is all fucked up. Why didn’t Kyungsoo say anything all this time?

Kyungsoo was chuckling brokenly. “I must really need some hot drink right now. I might catch a cold.”

Jongin knew that it was just a cover for his crying but Jongin didn’t call him out for it. As much as he is confused at how things are turning out, he knew that Kyungsoo is having an inner battle as well.

“Okay. I’ll get it with you,” he acquiesced. He stood on the left side of the lift while Kyungsoo is on the right and kept a good distance between them. Knowing that he is the reason for Kyungsoo being a mess like this doesn’t sit well with Jongin and he still doesn’t know what to do. He has been thinking of confronting the singer to get things straight, once and for all. But then he remembers that he is not the type to be confrontational.

“You don’t have to do it, Jongin. I can do it by myself,” Kyungsoo dismissed his offer with a wave of his hand.

Confused, Jongin looked at the singer. “It’s okay. I want to.”

“Please stop.”

Taken aback, Jongin wasn’t able to step out of the elevator as it opened to the Ground floor, earning a few stares from the people who are lined up to get in. He heard that some of them saw the other guy who stepped out was crying and he was thankful that no one seemed to have recognize the other as Do Kyungsoo. If someone has and would try to piece things together, it might make the headlines as soon as it is out.

Kaisoo’s reunion down the drain. Or something along those lines.

With a murmured apology, he got out and searched which direction Kyungsoo has taken as he wasn’t in his immediate sight. He hurried towards the café only to see that Kyungsoo hasn’t been in yet. Snapping his head from right to left then back, he saw one of their security guards and asked if they had seen someone in black sweater and where they went. Luckily, the guard saw someone wearing black heading into the comfort rooms on the opposite side of the café. Of course, for the few times that Kyungsoo has been into the Kim Entertainment building, he knew where the restrooms were.

Kyungsoo was by the sinks when Jongin entered. He turned to see who has entered but he lost interest and went back into washing his face like nothing happened. The choreographer is too anxious to approach the singer since his stance tells him that he doesn’t want to talk. Jongin has seen them only a few times before and it was easy to give the other his needed space. But this time, it was different as the words Please stop echoed inside his head like an alarm.

“Hyung…”

“I’m sorry, Jongin. I was just being foolish. Let me just get my coffee and let’s not keep Junmyeon-hyung and Yixing waiting for us,” the elder cut him as he went to get some paper towels to dry his face. It wasn’t the first time that Jongin has seen Kyungsoo bare faced but he thinks the same as before, that Kyungsoo still looks good even without the layers of makeup.

A part of Jongin just wants to accept what Kyungsoo has said and move on. It was the same part that had him go back into his pre-WGM life effortlessly. Another part of him is telling that he should ask Kyungsoo what’s wrong so they could fix this like adults. They would need to work for this reality show for quite some time and discord will just make things difficult not only for them but also for the whole production crew. It’s the part of Jongin that is telling him to take a leap and grow out of his shell.

He has already listened to the first part and years later, things came back to bite him in the ass and as scary as it is, he decides to go with the second part of him. He’ll never know what would happen if he will not try.

“What’s wrong, hyung? Tell me,” Kyungsoo looked at him with a stoic face and was about to tell him off but he beat him to it. “Please don’t say it’s nothing because you will not cry over it if it is.”

Kyungsoo seems to think about it and Jongin took this chance to persuade him more. “We can talk about it, just like before.”

The singer then scoffed. “If this will be anything like before, forget it, Jongin. Let’s just go. I can deal with this on my own.”

Jongin flinched at the harsh tone thrown at him. It was the first time that Kyungsoo talked to him like that and he didn’t like it. It hurt.

“I… if this is my fault, I’m so sorry, hyung. Tell me exactly, so I can apologize properly,” he pleaded. All those years that he has been existing, he has never made anyone upset with him. His parents were skeptical about his hobbies but he was ready to let them go in favor of doing what they want. He had a few friends but he has blended in without having someone get mad at him or anything. His professors saw nothing bad with his grades. His co-workers have been helpful to him and he tries his best to be helpful as well. His trainees might be frustrated with him but he makes them understand that only through hardwork could they achieve their dreams.

He’s generally a likeable person, though he could get all too quiet and awkward, and he has never had to deal with someone that harbors bad feelings for him.

It’s lame that he was crying to when he’s supposed to be the one at fault but he can’t help it. He wasn’t familiar with too many emotions, especially negative ones, and having to feel them all at once is too overwhelming.

A hand is cupping his face gently and he opens his eyes to see Kyungsoo smiling sadly at him. He leans into the touch because it feels warm and comforting. It has been a long time since someone has touched him as tenderly as Kyungsoo did, it might have actually been the singer, and it feels nice.

“It’s my fault, Jongin. Please don’t cry,” the hand on Jongin’s face became two and two soothing thumbs are wiping away the tears that flows down his cheeks. “I’ve just had too much expectations on you when I shouldn’t have. I’m the one who should be sorry because I was the one who assumed and created this image of you inside my head. I might have put pressure on you. I’m sorry.”

Jongin sniffed. “All we had to say to each other since we met again is sorry.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, his lips curling into a small smile. “I’m sorry.”

“Hyung, stop it. I’m sick of hearing it,” he held the hands that are still on his face. “You didn’t do anything wrong at me and you said that it wasn’t my fault. Let’s drop the apologies, okay? It’s burdensome to always hear it.”

The choreographer yelped when his cheeks were pinched quite hard. Kyungsoo is smiling wide now. “Okay, you big crybaby. We really have to go,” the elder patted his damp cheeks lightly before letting go. A whine escaped his lips and he smacked himself inside his head in embarrassment. He sounded like Monggu when he denies him a treat. But Kyungsoo’s eyes shone with amusement and it’s such a relieving sight that Jongin forgot that he is supposed to be a twenty-eight year-old choreographer to the stars instead of a puppy robbed of its treat.

“Can I get a kiss though? I wasn’t kidding when I said I missed you,” Jongin’s brain was probably fried from all the thinking that he had to do the past couple of minutes and add to that the disarming effect of Kyungsoo’s smile on him. It’s a deadly combination as his brain-to-mouth filter is rendered useless and his thoughts are directly tapped into his unconscious.

Kyungsoo is then laughing his heart out, clutching around his torso as he bent over and trying to turn down his own laughs. Jongin thinks he should feel offended but if he gets to see the singer this happy, he can let this pass, even at his expense. Has he already mentioned that a happy Kyungsoo could easily make the world happy? It’s with how his heart-shaped lips shines brightly like the sun and his melodious angelic voice warms even the deep recesses of one’s heart.

“So am I finally seeing the real Jongin? Not the owner of three dogs but a big puppy himself?”

“Yah, hyung!” Jongin swatted the hands that are threatening to pinch his cheeks again but Kyungsoo wasn’t thwarted. He stepped closer until the tips of their shoes bumped and Kyungsoo’s hands are gently cupping Jongin’s face once more. He’s smiling cheekily now and Jongin could only sigh. He wouldn’t mind this extra mischievous Kyungsoo to have around. If Jongin could make him smile any kind of a happy smile, then he will be doing the world a great favor.

“I think I’m liking this Jongin better,” he started but he frowned and shook his head. “Nah, I like this Jongin way better than Kai.”

“Hyung, what are you – mphf!”

Jongin has gotten the kiss that he has wished for and it felt a hundred times more amazing than before. Probably because this kiss wasn’t dictated by a PD and Kyungsoo has kissed him because he wanted to. The dancer felt a tingling warmth all over. Is this what I have missed from being a total idiot?

Kyungsoo was the breath of fresh air into his life, the splash of color in his dull world, his different.

He should’ve known better than to regard him like he was part of the norm. Do Kyungsoo just wasn’t and Jongin will not make the same mistake again.

They broke apart with the hugest grins plastered on their faces, their foreheads touching. Jongin stole a quick peck from the lips that he has missed so much before he leaned back a little so he could see those shining orbs looking back into his own.

“Maybe you should marry Jongin, too, hyung. Just to be sure.”

Giggling, Kyungsoo pulled him back into another kiss, this time just a series of pecks and the smacking sound rang inside the restroom. “We’ll see, jagi. Maybe if you propose again in a more romantic place. I’ll consider.”

Jongin smirked and pulled the elder out of the restroom by his hand and they stopped in the middle of the lobby. Before Kyungsoo could ask what he’s trying to do, Jongin has swooped in to kiss him full on the lips that has the singer melting into his arms. Everything has been a whirlwind and then, there they are. Kissing in public with little care for the world.

“What about now, jagi? Are you gonna marry Jongin now?”

Kyungsoo pretended to think about it for a few seconds. “I married Kai the first time that we have met and it didn’t work out. I’d like to know Jongin more, this time. I think he’s the one who’s for keeps.”

Why the hell not? Jongin thinks it’s not that bad to take things from where they left off.

“Deal. But I still get to kiss you, please?”

Kyungsoo’s smirk reminds Jongin of his and maybe it wasn’t the best thing that he could pick up from him because it does many things to Jongin that could be uncontrollable one day.

“If you beg for it, sure.”

Pouting, Jongin whined as he shook the elder’s shoulders until they’re both laughing at their own silly antics.

“Fine! You get your kisses, jagiya. Happy?”

“Yes, of course. Thanks, babe.”

“Not… jagi?”

Two can play this game, Do Kyungsoo-ssi.

“We’ll reserve jagi when you marry me. For now, let’s stick to babe, baby, whatever.”

“O…”

“And if you slip and call me jagi, I’ll get to have a kiss everytime, deal?”

Kyungsoo crossed his arms with narrowed eyes. “Alright, deal. Jagi.”

Delighted, Jongin fist pumped the air with a smug grin. “You slipped, babe. I get a kiss.”

The singer is smirking once more. “Who says I didn’t do it on purpose, _jagi?_ ”

Jongin couldn’t wait until he’s married to this perfect person, for real this time.


End file.
